


Today is Perfect

by ANewDawn (ShyLittleRose)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Picnic :D, Starvation, comfort sorta, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleRose/pseuds/ANewDawn
Summary: A Drabble for a picnic prompt!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dreamers Power Nap Fics





	Today is Perfect

Today’s perfect.

Dream hummed, sitting legs cross-crossed in the middle of his favorite blanket, soft and mossy. His head leaned back, eyes closed, as he soaked in the hot summer sun. The surrounding world was quiet, save for the rustling of tree branches, and if he strained himself, the burbling of a river. 

“Dreamy, eat. Ohhh, you want to eat the bread so badly,” a softly accented voice whined. The feeling of brown puppy dogs eyes boring into him as a presence shifted, leaning against his shoulder comfortingly. 

“Gogy, leave him alone! He’s tired from having to deal with your complaining butt all day!” It was rougher, yet warmer, like a hug, and more pleasant than the oppressive heat.

“You two! If you keep this up, I’ll leave and hand these over to people who are more deserving.” This was the most soothing, the smell of baked goods drifted in the air at the clink of a latch.

“You wouldn’t dare, Bad,” Sapnap teased.

“I swear.”

“Snapmap, did you hear that! Bad swore!”

“Don’t call me that, it’s not even close!”

“I didn’t even? What?”

Dream chuckled, drifting off at the familiarity. He reached down, hand brushing against the bumpy ground to get one of the foods that Bad, because he didn’t trust anyone else, laid out. Picking up the first thing his hand came into contact, he bit into something bitter and nearly spat it out. He nearly did, but the chunk he bit into had his stomach waking up.

Hungry.

“Dream, are you alright.” Bad, observant and caring Bad, said, concern coloring his words. Dream shook his head as the lump scratched its way down, landing with what felt like an audible thunk in his stomach. He couldn’t worry them.

“Dream’s just being a drama queen, can’t even eat an apple without making a stupid face” George giggled, letting out a surprised yelp as the contact between the two vanished.

“You’re the one that is always whining for others to do your work!”

“No, I don’t!

“Yes, you do!”

The rustling of grass and clothing fall to the distance as he heard a weighty sigh. Dream could feel Bad inch closer. He let out a questioning note, throat still rough.

“Dream. Can you please do me a favor? Can you please open your eyes?” He was quieter, more stoic. A hand came up, thumb caressing his face. An attempt. Dream shook his head. “Why not? Have you gotten any sleep lately? You know we would have pushed this back to another time if you had just asked. Your health is just...” The words faded to the background, his stomach complained. He grit his teeth and bit into the rough flesh.

“Dude, y’all right?” He jolted, eyes squeezing shut reflexively and dropping the potato to raise up his arms. Warm hands came up to gently take his arms, a soft mumbling warning him beforehand. “This isn’t healthy! Bad is worried and so are the rest of us. You can rely on us, Dream. We will never abandon you. I promise,” Sapnap swore, gently maneuvering him so that he wasn’t hidden.

Dream nodded, hesitantly, tensing as arms wrapped around him. 

“Sapnap is right Dream. We’re The Dream Team, right? What would we be without our leader?” George hummed, arms tightening around Dream. Another two pairs came around him, leaving him almost breathless at the sudden excessive contact. He melted into the limbs, letting them cling and soaking up the warmth and affection. He gave in, trusting and exhausted. Dream finally accepted them.

Red stained eyes opened.

Today’s perfect.

There is nothing more to worry about.

Bad sighed, hand carding through Dream’s matted and filthy hair.

“Shhh, there is nothing to worry about anymore, soon this world will be perfect.” Bad gently pulled apart chunk of freshly baked bread. “Silly, you should really eat, keep up your strength.” He placed it in Dream’s open hand, watching as it slowly close around it. It was like a puppet on strings, the crimson vines clinging to bone-thin arms as the body moved to rid itself of the hunger. Bad couldn’t help but feel contentment as his fragile friend sat in his lap, leaning against him because he had been left to rot. “Soon our family will be reunited Dream! We just have to be patient. The egg will make your dream a reality, don’t worry.” 

The cell flourished crimson.

Today is perfect.


End file.
